Sin nombre
by cari-chan1
Summary: Oneshot. Los nombres son importantes para alguien como Rabi. r


**N/A**. solo decir que espero que les guste este pequeño one-shot que escribí mientras el maestro Händel y su "Water Music" me inspiraban xD.

Notarán que escribo _bookman_ en lugar de_ hombrelibro_, pero es que me siento más cómoda haciéndolo así. Si alguien tiene pegas al respecto, pues um¿se aguanta?

Agradecería mucho mucho un comentario al respecto, thanks!

Pd. No es que el fic no tenga titulo, es que "Sin nombre" es el titulo, que nadie se confunda :P

* * *

_"Perder nuestro nombre es como perder nuestra sombra; _

_ser sólo nuestro nombre es reducirnos a ser sombra."_ _Octavio Paz._

**Sin nombre**

Le gustaba pronunciar sus nombres, saboreando cada silaba como si se tratara de algún desconocido y exótico sabor, siempre con la voz clara, limpia, sin alterar la melodiosa forma en que se articulaban cada uno de sus tonos.

"_Allen_" era un golpe de la lengua contra los dientes, pero un golpe suave, relajado, que dejaba la boca entreabierta preparada para tomar el aire suficiente para mantener la compostura cuando aquellos ojos inocentes y curiosos se volvían para observarle, obligándole a sentirse culpable por algo que aún no había hecho.

"_Rinali_" era como un agradable y largo sonido de flauta, que dejaba una sonrisa en los labios que aun en situaciones difíciles le costaba perder, y que, al pronunciarse, recibía a cambio una sonrisa tierna, compresiva, excesivamente perfecta a la que se hacía adicto.

"_Kanda_" era morderse suavemente la lengua, dejando los labios entre la sonrisa y la palabra, preparados para decantarse por una u otra opción según la situación. Aunque él prefería "_Yuu_" un silbido frustrado, casi divertido, que le ofrecía la oportunidad de invocar a un demonio furioso como si de un instrumento mágico se tratase.

"_Crow-chan_" era unir los dientes mientras la boca se abría en una sonrisa, buscando una respuesta amable, casi simplona, y confiando en que no preferiría utilizar "_Crowley_" que dejaba la lengua descansando en la base de la cavidad bucal, aburrida, seria, y forzando una expresión de absurda pasividad.

"_Miranda_" era boquear como un pez fuera del agua, alargando la ultima vocal casi con asombro, prolongando unos segundos más de atónita expresión, fuera cual fuera la respuesta que obtuviera.

Y finalmente "_Rabi_" un nombre que siempre percibía en las bocas de otros, y que no deseaba a menudo pronunciar, como si su lengua fuera capaz de gastarlo. Pero le gustaba. Le gustaba como obligaba a abrir la boca exageradamente, como concluía con la lengua asomando tras los dientes en una sonrisa, como su ritmo era alegre y sincero.

A Rabi le gustaba su nombre.

Pero pronto no quedaría nada de él, permanecería oculto como una palabra escrita en suave carboncillo sobre la que se imprime un texto de poderosa tinta.

"_Bookman_" era pesada a los labios, larga como un camino tortuoso, que no permitía a la boca abrirse más de lo necesario, prescindiendo de mostrar los dientes o la lengua, como si ello fuera un acto indecoroso. Su maestro hablaba de ella con orgullo cansado, y la colocaba sobre su espalda cada vez que Rabi olvidaba que planeaba sobre su cabeza cual ave a la espera de su presa.

Aquella palabra era como una de esas largas listas de reyes de tiempos perdidos que obligan a aprender a los escolares, y que salen de la boca de un modo mecánico, haciéndolas parecer más tediosas de lo que en realidad podrían llegar ser.

Un bookman no emite juicios de valor, un bookman no presupone ni aventura, un bookman no escribe más ni menos palabras de las necesarias, un bookman no habla con metáforas ni sentimientos.

Un bookman no necesita corazón.

Un bookman no necesita un nombre.

Su futuro llevaba aquel calificativo, aquel título, impreso en elegantes letras capitulares. Pero su pasado llevaba "_Rabi"_ cosido con hilo color carmín.

¿Por qué había de preservar la memoria del mundo a costa de la suya propia¿Por qué creer que deshacerse de su nombre le desharía de su corazón?

Pero aquel era un destino inevitable, ya había condenado a su sombra a sumergirse en un sepulcro sin lápida ni epitafio; a sus recuerdos de infancia, a ser hundidos donde la luz de la luna no alcanza; y a su presente, a ser un espejismo de rostros desdibujados nacidos de la sed de la memoria.

_Rabi_ desaparecería del mundo, y_ Bookman_ nacería con él.

Y como aquel que sabe aceptar su sino con entereza, uno de hilos sin extremo que a nada le ataban, Rabi sonreía mientras arañaba la carcomida madera barnizada con la punta de su pequeño martillo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Rabi?

El joven Allen Walker se había inclinado sobre su hombro, con sus ojos espías prendidos en la esquina a medias oculta por la cortina del compartimiento del tren.

- ¿Esto? – el pelirrojo indicó con un gesto de cabeza el lugar contra el que, hasta hacia un segundo, había estado limando su arma anti akuma. – Solo un pequeño secreto mío, te dejaré verlo si quieres, pero… no se lo digas a Panda, no le gusta que desafíe a mi destino. – le advirtió sin perder su sonrisa risueña, mientras se hacía a un lado, dejando a su compañero apreciar aquel pequeño trozo de madera que revestía la pared.

Y en consecuencia, Allen solo pudo arquear ambas cejas, curioso, sin comprender a qué venía tanto secretismo ni aquellas palabras referentes a un destino.

Al fin y al cabo, allí solo estaba grabado, de una forma un tanto ruda, un simple: **_Rabi estuvo aquí._**


End file.
